


Special Needs

by Anechoastain



Category: Pendulum/Knife Party
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Male Character, Heterosexual Character, M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anechoastain/pseuds/Anechoastain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rob tells Gareth his big secret, consequences ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Needs

**Author's Note:**

> The initial idea for this fic came from my dear friend Ridiculousedmfanfic.tumblr.com, but I wanted to do my version of it, and they approved wholeheartedly. Also, I would not be writing this, or my first one, if it was not for them. Thank you for all your help, Ridi, I love you <3 You’re my inspiration.

They had been drinking, lying on the kingsized bed in Rob’s hotel room, fooling around asking each other stupid questions and generally talking about all the silliest things. They were having a great time, just the two of them, best friends like they were.

The conversation had gone to Gareth wanting to know Rob’s most secret sexual kink. He would start guessing with things like “could that be it, girls in leather with whips?” or “I bet you’d like a girl to tie you down and totally fucking dominate you”. Rob had laughed it off and managed to play it cool all until the last thing Gareth asked “Ohh I know, I bet you’ve always wanted a girl to fuck you with a strap-on”. That’s when Rob became nervous.

Rob had a kink, definitely, if it could even be called that. He had been wanting to try something _new_ for a while now. It was for him to be fucked, not by a girl with a strap-on, but by another man. 

Rob went pale at first, but then blushed furiously. He didn’t know what to even respond to Gareth. But he had already picked up on his reactions.

“Oh here we go” he grinned mischievously. He was onto him, and wasn’t about to let go before everything was revealed. 

“Come on, you know I had it right, just spill it! You can’t lie to your best friend!” He pressured. Gareth continued to tease him by whispering the naughtiest things in Rob’s ear, a girl tying his wrists to the bed posts, making him completely vulnerable, among other things. Rob wanted to escape the situation to somewhere far away, but Gareth had moved to straddle him when he first saw any signs of attempts to escape. 

The mental images of being tied and having another man fuck him in the ass, added to the friction of Gareth’s movements on top of him, were causing the most unwanted reaction in Rob’s jeans. Rob started to panic.

“Gaz, get the fuck off me!” He yelled, trying to push him off, but he was too heavy and much stronger than he was. Gareth was still playing with him, he was so oblivious to the erection that was very much happening right under him.

Gareth snatched Rob’s wrists and pinned them down over his head, and lowered himself down to whisper “tell me, in your own words, what would she do to you, what makes you go hard like this, just even thinking about it?” 

Ok, so he had noticed, Rob thought defeatedly. He wasn’t going to get away from this. Rob met his gaze for the slightest moment, almost like asking, or pleading, that he wouldn’t have to say it, but Gareth was insistent. He sighed and couldn’t look him in the eyes, as he opened his mouth to tell him his big secret.

“Everything you just said. That’s it.” he said flustering, hoping he would be satisfied with just that, and not ask further questions.

Who was he kidding.

Gareth smiled victoriously, but it was inevitable that he would want more details. He had always been like that, having learned so from all the years they had been friends. “And?”

Rob sighed, his heart starting to sink in, he didn’t know what else to say, but the truth.

“Everything you just said… Just… Not a girl.” He finished, voice weakening into a whisper. Gareth’s expression turned into something more serious, and Rob wanted to sink into the bed, or better yet, to rewind the last few seconds and instead shoot himself in the head.

Gareth straightened up with a somewhat surprised, a dumbstruck expression on his face. He was quiet, and again oblivious to Rob’s hard-on. 

“…Oh”, he managed to mutter out. Rob’s hands were now released of Gareth’s hold. He covered his face by folding his forearms over it. He just couldn’t let Gareth see him anymore. He wanted to disappear and never to be seen again. At least not by him. For a while.

“Gaz. Please. Get off me.” Rob pleaded, in the most quiet voice that still wouldn’t be classified as whisper.

It was like Gareth didn’t even hear what was said to him. Rob couldn’t escape anywhere before Gareth would move, and he started to feel anxious. It was until he took in a deep breath when Gareth realized he should get off him. 

Not saying a thing, Gareth just hurried off of him, but not leaving anywhere. He sat back on the bed, at a good distance from his previous spot. The situation was just starting to sink in for him. 

So his closest friend was actually into guys? Surely he wasn’t disgusted or anything, just surprised as hell. He had started to realize how he never really actually told about his women, he knew he had had them before, but there were never much details. He could be mad at him for never telling about his true feelings, but at the same time he understood him. 

Rob sat up and folded his legs indian style, head hanging down with his hands covering it. He was quiet, barely breathing.

“Why did you never tell me?” 

“Tell what?”

“That you’re into guys.”

Rob was silent. He didn’t know how to respond to him. He shouldn’t be like this. He knew Gareth was supportive of all sexual identities, and he, of all, would be considered open minded. Even if he was very much straight himself. Why was Rob so scared?

“I’m not. Not entirely.”

That was the truth. 

“That’s not what I asked.” 

Silence filled the room again. Rob lifted his head up and took a deep breath, his eyes still focused on anything else than the one next to him. 

“I… I don’t know. I was afraid.” 

What was he so afraid of? Rob was never afraid of anything or anyone.

But this wasn’t just anyone, it was one of the most meaningful and important people in his life, one whose opinion actually mattered.

“Have you… Ever had sex with another guy before?” Gareth asked. From his tone, Rob couldn’t tell what was on his mind or how he meant to ask the question.

He was happy not facing him right now.

Yes, he had had sex with other men before. Last time about five months ago. Those times had always been with different guys he had met the same night - one night stands, some would call them. He knew Gareth had never had a one night stand in his life, he was strictly the type to only get intimate with the ones he ever cared about. 

Maybe it wasn’t that he was afraid of telling him about his sexual preferences, but about his private, more promiscious, lifestyle. 

“I have,” he admitted after a long pause.

“Have you done it often?”

Another pause. 

“It depends,” he simply replied.

Neither of them said anything after that. Rob was waiting for further questions, or anything really, but this silence was killing him.

Gareth could be utterly disgusted at him and he would have no idea. Open mindedness didn’t always reach to your best friend or a family member or anyone as close. It had never been an issue before, so he wouldn’t know. He’d have preferred to keep his preferences to himself. 

Damn Gareth and his curiosity. Damn himself and his inability to lie. He never had to lie, he always told the truth just like it is and even exaggerated it. 

He could have just left the room already and leave Rob wallowing in his misery until he’d fall asleep. Everything would be manageable in the morning. Hopefully. 

“You said you wanted a guy to fuck you.” Gareth finally broke the silence. The crimson colour on Rob’s face dropped immediately after registering what he said.

He shot his head up to finally look at his friend again. Gareth was looking down at his fingers, scratching off the black nail varnish he’d had on for ages. What the hell was he so nervous about?

Gareth lifted his head up and looked at Rob, their eyes meeting for the first time after Rob had came out to him.

“I could do it, y’know.”

*

“This will stay just between us, right?”

“Yeah, of course”

They were sitting on the bed, facing each other, Rob’s legs hooked over Gareth’s lap. They were clothed, just in their jeans and shirts, barefoot.

Rob felt awkward, but he wanted to do it, and he knew he could trust Gareth out of all people. This would be just a case of a friend giving out a helping hand. It would stay just between them and no one else was ever to know about it. 

“You’re completely sure about this? You don’t have to do this,” Rob insisted. 

“I made the first move, right? I should be asking that from you,” Gareth reassured, smiling just enough for Rob to see it. 

Rob swallowed, looking down, fidgeting at his nails. He was seemingly nervous, but he had a good reason for it. He hadn’t ever done it before, not like this. But he wanted to do it, so bad. He was glad Gareth had initiated it, Rob himself wouldn’t have ever thought about it and even less to even think about asking. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a touch of a hand on the bottom of his left cheek. He didn’t have the time to look up, until there were a sudden pair of lips on his own. 

Feeling shocked at first, it subdued fast into a something calm. Gareth’s touch was gentle and firm, and it was soothing. He gave in to the kiss, parting his lips and crooking his head a little to the side for better leverage. 

Gareth’s hand moved from his cheek to the back of his head, gripping softly at the dark hair. Rob finally having the courage to do something with his own hands, he lifted the other to Gareth’s side, barely touching him. 

Gareth went to deepen the kiss, swiping the top of Rob’s bottom lip with his tongue. It was light as a touch of feather, but it made Rob want so much more. He opened his mouth and pushed his tongue forwards, to meet Gareth’s. There were gaps in the corners of their mouths, the kiss becoming hungrier, faster, more demanding. 

Hands were clutching at Gareth’s sides, slowly roaming upwards on his body. They stopped at either side of his neck, at the place where jaw begins, right under his ears. The small hair of his finely cut beard was scratching lightly the undersides of his palms.

Gareth had lowered both his hands down on Rob, sneaking under his shirt, feeling the soft skin of his sides underneath. His touch was firm, he knew exactly what he wanted, and it pleased Rob. He felt more sure about what was happening. 

It was Gareth who suddenly pulled out of the kiss. They were both out of breath, but Rob was gettin all the more eager. He clutched at the hem of Gareth’s shirt, lifting it up.

Gareth had decided that was the time to back up and slow down, leaving his friend confused and heart racing. 

But Gareth wasn’t going anywhere. He stood up on his knees and took off his shirt, but left his cap on, turning it backwards. Rob knew he had a fondness for his cap, but he didn’t mind. He looked kind of sexy in it, he had to admit.

After a moment he realised he should start undressing too. Gareth was already only in his boxer briefs - and his cap - and he was waiting for Rob to get in the same position. It didn’t take long, jeans and t-shirt were off and gone in a matter of seconds.

Gareth’s hands were on Rob’s hips, when he thought of it. He lifted his other hand to the back of Rob’s head, and kissed him again, all tongue and wetness, just for a second. He took a hold of the hair on the back of his head, strong, but not enough to hurt him. He pulled down, just to give him the hint. Rob’s head jerked at the movements of Gareth’s. After a small moment of just looking each other in the eyes, Rob understood what Gareth was asking for.

Rob pushed Gareth down on the bed, and went right to his crotch. He was already at the waistband of his boxers, about to completely undress him, until he realized it. After this there would be no turning back. 

Their eyes met. Rob was looking for anything reassuring in Gareth. He seemed to be thinking of the same thoughts. There was worry in his eyes, but also warmth and understanding. Most of all he was sure. And that was all Rob needed.

Reassured, he went to continue the undressing of his boxers. He could see that he wasn’t hard yet. He hoped he could even get him hard.

Pressing his palm down on Gareth’s dick, cupping it through thin knit, he could feel himself getting excited again. He kept looking for any reactions in Gareth, when touching him. In theory, it wasn’t any different than if a woman was doing it, but the mental and physical images made huge differences. 

After feeling him out through the boxers, he finally lowered them down enough to reveal his dick. It looked bigger than he remembered. There had been times when they’d seen each other naked, but there were nothing to those occasions. They were friends after all.

Rob didn’t look up when the boxers were gone, but dived right in. He took a hold of the still flaccid dick, and slowly pumped it a few times. The touches and breathing heavy and hot air over it caused Gareth to let out a small moan. To Rob it was a very satisfying sound. Rob opened his mouth and licked the tip of Gareth’s dick, just so he could feel it.

Gareth’s breathing became heavier by the moment. Rob had took him between his lips, like kissing the tip. Teasing the slit with his tongue, sliding it downwards as he pulled the foreskin out of the way with his fingers. His right hand was at the base of Gareth’s dick, holding it up. He was slowly starting to get hard.

When Gareth was half way there, Rob finally took him properly in his mouth, and sucked. 

“Ah, fuck!” Gareth growled, his hand gripping tighly at the hair on the back of Rob’s head. 

Rob knew exactly what he was doing. He would swipe the tip of his tongue along the shaft, as much as his muscles would give in, without moving his lips from their spot at the middle of the length. He could feel it growing to full size, and he felt proud. 

He had been just teasing him, and the hand gripping his hair was getting more demanding, pushing his head down. To Gareth’s surprise, and pleasure, Rob suddenly took him in as much as he could, without having the gag reflex kick in. He reached further a millimeter by millimeter, as far as he could go, until pulling back and out with a grunt. 

He kept pumping his hand while taking a moment to ease the pain at the back of his throat. Not much later he took him in his mouth again, steadily sliding in and out, and again and again, until he had a nice and fast rhythm going on.

Gareth had been watching him the whole time he’d been at it. It was clear, that Rob had done this a few times before, he knew exactly what to do to get the best outcomes in Gareth. He was starting to feel too good, and if he wouldn’t have grabbed Rob by the hair and pulled him off, he’d been done for it.

Rob had yet to come out of his little high before Gareth had stood up and pushed him on his back himself. 

“Where do you keep the stuff?” Gareth asked, breathing heavy and excited. He didn’t want to waste any time any more.

“U-uh, in my suitcase, in the toiletry bag,” Rob answered, pointing at his suitcase at the back of the room behind the bed. 

Gareth jumped off of the bed and disappeared behind it to rummage Rob’s bag.

“You don’t have any condoms with you?” He asked after rummaging for a moment, having only found the bottle of lube. Rob had just gotten out of his boxers, when he realized he didn’t actually have any.

“Uh, no, I’m all out.”

Gareth didn’t have any either. Him and Lara had stopped using them ages ago, and he never fooled around with other women while on tour, so condoms were something he just didn’t need. 

Gareth hesitated. It hit to him how dangerous of a life his friend could be living, and it worried him. ”You’re clean, right?” He asked. 

“Yeah, I am.”

Rob was always careful. Always, except for that one huge fuck up he did the last time. Even after he had gotten tested, coming clean of anything, he still felt ashamed for it. It was too big of a risk to take, and wouldn’t be anywhere near worth it.

Gareth just looked at him for a second, before turning to the bag and grabbing the lube. “I’m clean too,” he said while he got up and hopped back on he bed.

He took a hold of Rob’s legs, opening them up and settling in there between his thighs. Rob was already rock hard and dripping. It was a sight he wouldn’t have thought to ever see, but it was now very much happening right before him. It was amazing to him how excited Rob could’ve gotten without any physical stimulation. He only then was starting to understand how into men and the male physique Rob actually was.

Flicking the bottle open, Gareth poured a good amount of the lube onto his fingers, and took them right away to Rob’s ass. He pressed in one lube slicked finger at first, but added the second one almost immediately, causing a small groan in Rob’s throat. Rob wasn’t ecpecting him to be that rough, but he wasn’t hurting. He did the best he could, trying to relax, as hard as it was at first.

Rob hadn’t ever felt this vulnerable in his life. Just the feeling of having someone between his legs and being able to see the most private parts of his body, all of his body, was enough to make him shudder.

Fingers scissoring, sliding in and out, the hands over the sheets forming into fists. Rob had trouble keeping his legs still, the moans and whimpers under control. Gareth’s left hand was on Rob’s thigh, keeping them spread wide open. 

At the third finger Gareth poured more lube on his fingers, feeling like the first amount hadn’t been quite enough. He pressed in all three slick fingers and started thrusting, pace becoming faster and more thorough.

Rob’s eyes were focused on the ceiling above him, brows furrowing and mouth open. He wasn’t really breathing, just penning up until he couldn’t take it anymore.

Suddenly one of the fingers inside him hit his prostate dead on. “Ahhhhh fuck!” He screamed.

His sudden scream startled Gareth, but he soon realized what had happened and, with a grin on his face, he started prodding that one spot, immediately so fast and hard, expecting to hear more of those screams. He wasn’t disappointed.

“Oh fuck, o-oh fuck-ahhh _fuck_!” Rob desperately screamed. He was squirming on the bed, he couldn’t possibly contain the noises coming out from his throat. He couldn’t take one more second of Gareth’s treatment if he didn’t want to absolutely explode. 

First thing he did was to grab his dick and squeeze at the base hard enough to keep his orgasm from happening, and right after he gripped on Gareth’s forearm and forcefully ripped him away.

“Fucking asshole,” he growled quietly, scowling at Gareth from under his brows, slowly calming down. Gareth only smiled at him, a smug expression on his features. “Now now, watch the language,” Gareth said, smiling from ear to ear.

“Fuck you,” Rob snarled, relaxing himself down on the bed again, while Gareth only gave him a laugh. 

Things became more serious again when Gareth snatched the bottle of lube from the side of the bed. He slicked up his dick, Rob watching him intently. 

When he was done, he would wipe the few drops of excess on his side. He scooted closer and grabbed Rob’s thighs with the both of his hands, pulling him closer. 

“Are you ready?” Gareth asked while lining himself up against Rob’s ass. 

Rob only allowed himself to let out a heavy sigh, closing his eyes and trying to relax. “Yeah I’m ready.”

Gareth took a hold of the base of his dick and started to slowly push himself in. When the head of his dick was in, he let go of it and wrapped his hands around Rob’s hips, steadily thrusting, until he was halfway in. 

It seemed like every muscle in Rob’s body went rigid right then, fists gripping at the sheets, eyes closing tight and brows furrowing. His breathing turning into panting.

Gareth pulled out just a little, and pushed in again, now sinking in completely. He kept looking for any alarming reactions in Rob, but he wasn’t giving them. He stayed still until Rob was relaxed again, caressing his thighs and hips and stomach with his hands. His skin was smooth and soft, it felt good under his hands.

Rob was finally starting to calm down, exhaling a heavy sigh. Gareth now took a hold of his hips, and started to pull out. He pulled out until he was at the tip, and pushed in again, to the hilt.

He did the same thing once, twice, the third time until he sped up his pace. 

Rob lifted himself up on his elbows. His lips were parted, letting out a small groan every time Gareth thrust in. Gareth was hovering above him, his eyes closed, breathing heavy through his nose. Rob kept looking at him, he couldn’t describe the feelings he felt, not the emotional ones at least. Most of all he felt great trust for Gareth, he couldn’t believe this was happening, but he felt so good about it. Mentally and physically.

Gareth changed his rhythm to a slower pace, but only hardened it. One powerful thrust at a time, sliding out almost completely, and thrusting in as deep as he could and stayed there for a second.

Rob wasn’t only panting anymore. There were moans and grunts through open mouth. His legs were trembling, but he couldn’t help it. He was already so close, he didn’t want it to end so soon. 

Gareth had opened his eyes again, looking down at Rob. Rob turned his eyes up, and they would just stare at each other for a moment, breaths mixing, Rob’s body jerking up every time to each thrust. 

Their moment was interrupted by Gareth accidentally hitting Rob’s prostate again, causing Rob to let out a surprised yelp. This only encouraged Gareth to speed up his rhythm, straightening his arms and placing his palms next to Rob’s shoulders. Rob wrapped his left arm around Gareth’s shoulder and held onto him, forehead resting on shoulder.

“Ah - I’m so - Ah! Fuck! I’m so close,” Rob panted. He could hear Gareth’s own panting right next to his ear. He could hear he was close too.

“Uhh - not yet - don’t come yet,” he groaned between thrusts.

He was already on the verge, he couldn’t wait any longer. “I -ah- can’t.”

Gareth hit it again, and it took Rob immediately over the edge, not having even touched his dick yet.

“Oohh _fffffuuuuck_!” He screamed, spurts of come flying on his stomach and chest. Hand gripping tightly at Gareth’s shoulder, nails digging into skin. His muscles were clenching down on Gareth’s dick, making the sensations all the more intense for the both of them. He tried to control his moans and whimpering, but his orgasm was too strong to hold anything back.

Gareth slowed down for only a short moment, but kept going as soon as Rob was starting to come down from the aftershocks.

He’d become so sensitive it almost hurt to be still pounded like this. Gareth had lowered himself down on his elbows, his face in the crook of Rob’s neck. His forearms were under Rob’s shoulders, holding onto him. Their stomachs were pressed together, chests touching, their bodies moving in unison. 

“Ah, Gaz, ahfuck, come on…” Rob groaned, desperate frustration audible in his voice. 

Gareth heard him, but he only sped up, his thrusts becoming even harder. Rob was starting to feel very uncomfortable, but he didn’t pull back. He deserved to have his orgasm like he wanted, like he had too.

“Hold on… Just a f- ah, few more…” He growled, and right after he had said it, he thrust in as deep as he could, pressing hard enough to almost push them forwards. He then pulled out and thrust in two more times the same manner than the first one. Finally reaching his orgasm, he let out a very strained, and loud moan.

Rob could feel him coming inside of him. It felt odd, but so hot at the same time. Gareth lifted himself up and rolled over on his back next to Rob, Rob’s leg getting caught under him. 

They were both exhausted, they would just lay there like that, until their breaths started to even out. 

There wasn’t anything that needed to be said at that moment. Rob felt satisfied and content, he could’ve fallen asleep right there, not a single worry on his shoulders. He hoped Gareth was feeling the same way. He turned his head to look at him. 

Gareth was staring up at the ceiling, Rob couldn’t tell what could’ve been on his mind, but he didn’t let it bother him. For now. 

“I should get to my room. I gotta clean up,” Gareth said, sitting up. He now turned his head to meet his eyes with Rob’s. There wasn’t anything in Gareth’s eyes that would’ve worried Rob. 

“Okay,” Rob sighed. He really was ok with it. He just wanted to have a shower and get to sleep. He was so tired and worn.

Gareth moved to sit on the edge of the bed, putting his clothes back on. He still had Rob’s come all over his stomach and chest, but he needed to get dressed to get back to his room across the hallway.

“Uh, Gaz?”

“Yeah?”

“We’re cool, right?”

Gareth turned to look at him. They just looked at each other for a moment, until Gareth turned away again.

“Don’t worry about it. We’re cool.” He said, standing up. He walked up to the chair at the corner of the room, where his jacket and shoes were. He grabbed his things and headed up to the door.

“See you in the morning.” He said, and disappeared through the door, closing it quietly. 

Rob let out a heavy sigh. He believed him, they were cool. At least they could talk about it tomorrow, but was too tired to think about it now. 


End file.
